The invention concerns a circuit for sensor controlled distance measurement wherein two linear image sensors are provided each having sensor elements. Means are provided for projecting onto the sensor elements segments of lines corresponding to images obtained separately from an object. Evaluator means are connected to the sensor elements for switching between two different switching states in dependence upon the exceeding of a reference charge in the sensor elements so as to digitalize the sensor signals. An evaluating circuit evaluates the digitalized sensor signals to control device means such as a photographic camera. A circuit of this kind is described in German patent application No. P2,838,647.2, incorporated herein by reference. There, the evaluators which are connected to the sensor elements and which undertake a digitalization of the sensor signals consist of portions of circuits of individual stages of a shift register, which undertakes relative position displacements of the sensor signals in a longitudinal direction of the image sensors.